The present invention relates to food containers in general and, in particular, to food containers capable of receiving separate containers with related items.
Food containers are often used for transporting and/or storing food for consumption from a food serving establishment to a location that the food will be consumed, stored, or used in further food preparation. For example, a consumer may order a meal from a restaurant or other food serving establishment, which is provided in a food container. In some instances, a food serving establishment may have some types of foods prepared and located in food containers that a consumer may select for either immediate consumption, or transport to another location for consumption.
Many types of foods are provided with condiments and/or toppings that are selected and added to a main dish as desired by the consumer. For example, a salad may be provided with salad dressing. The type of condiment or topping to be used on a particular main dish is often selected from a number of different options, depending upon the consumer's taste. Continuing with the salad example, a consumer may select from a number of different salad dressings for the salad, the selection may depend upon the consumer's particular tastes and/or available options for salad dressings.
Additionally, many consumers want to reduce the amount of resources that they are responsible for consuming, including both renewable and non-renewable resources. Such reduction of resources may allow for the reduction in an individuals ‘carbon footprint,’ allowing for a more sustainable community and world. Such reduction of resources may be accomplished through a number of activities, including through the increased recycling of materials and increased use of compostable materials, such as described above. Additionally, such consumers may desire to use products formed from recycled materials and otherwise that allow the reduction of consumed resources. For example, consumers may desire to use products formed from what would otherwise be waste material.